camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Grey
History Mnemosyne Met John at the Book Store, She tell him that she is Mnemosyne the Goddess of Reading. They fell in love, and went to John's house. About 3 months after John had found Melissa, he met Algea at the Beauty Contest.They began dating and a about a month later Algae became pregent. She stayed with West through her pregency, only leaving right when Katniss was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Katniss, John and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Katniss with her. John belived her and took Katniss into his home. Melissa and Katniss grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Melissa was older then Katniss. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Melissa was the more mature of the two, and was also prettiest then Katniss who is pretty. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Melissa joined the Reading Group and Katniss the Fashion group. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, She spent less of her time with Katniss and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Katniss spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Katniss was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Algae. Algae explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Katniss dashed home and told her father when Samantha appeared. Samantha had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also write/read other objects that are for non-combative purposes DefensiveEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. #Children of Mnemosyne can cause someone to temporarily forget what they were doing so that they don't attack, the effects only last a few seconds to a few minutes at most PassiveEdit #Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Mnemosyne can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to take control over another person by writing in their journals and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Mnemosyne is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. TraitsEdit #Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. #Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. #Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. #Children of Mnemosyne often make great writers. Category:Female Category:Daughter of Mnemosyne Category:Children of Mnemosyne Category:Red hair Category:Green eyes